User blog:Christianthepupbot/Eminem vs iDubbbz
Background info (Oh, background info. Fancy) Backgrounds: Eminem: Stage with DJ in background iDubbbz: His desk Cast: Nice Peter as Eminem iDubbbz as himself (They've gotten bigger YouTubers, I'm sure they could reach out) Ethan and Hila as themselves (Cameo) EpicLLOYD as Keemstar (Cameo) Nic Parris as Marshell's Background DJ Connection: In his career, Marshell has been known to roast celebrities a lot, which is what YouTuber iDubbbz is known fo with his Context Cop series, only with other YouTubers instead. Two savages playing two different games go head to head in this showdown to see who's better at roasting the famous. (A voice over is overheard well footage of the two getting ready to rap plays) Look, I was gonna go easy on you, but looking at your content, I see that's not possible. It's time I end this battle and I end it fast. Get ready, because it's about time someone who's been playing this game for years stepped in to do what's right. Prepare to meet your future fate. 'EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY ' IDUBBBZ VS ' ''-When the fuck have I needed ever an introduction? '' Eminem ''I'm stepping in rapping at a speed faster than light Coming here was a mistake for you, have you seen my rap fights? I began white rapping. Fuck Vanilla Ice and his team '' ''You began an army of edgy teens and dead memes Listen here, boy, throw away your gay sex toys '' ''Pick up some real raps, not ones from Peter and Lloyd Write some real lyrics like me, stop just repeating the same words '' ''"N****,c***,re****" that's the vocab you rolls '' ''I make more views in one video than you have in your life Beats up, fists up, now I'm showing you really how to fight Announcing sicknesses you don't have, that's what you'll be remembered fo' '' ''Along with having an overly punchable face and being a maximum moe foe '' iDubbbz ''Well if it ain't the third installment of a family you barely had '' ''I'm sorry, Baby Shady, am I making you mad All the jokes you made, I've made them before but more ascetically pleasing than you are That verse was like fighting a hungry Lion with a human arm '' ''Look, I'm sorry your mom was too drunk to help you when you were getting bullied '' ''But I've seen 9-year-old fanboys more powerful than you are, pussy You should have been a comic artist so your career would have died faster When it comes to taking fame away from the lame, I'm the master '' ''You're what? the Rap God? Have I been smoking too much with VapeNation? ''(Ethan & Hila appear) ''Or has your rap been so disappointing that I've needed to take a vacation '' ''And then come back with a boomstick ready to pull the trigger If you wanna be black so much, then say ni-'*gunshot* ''(iDubbbz's shotgun of censorship fires) '' Eminem ''Boy, now it's time for me to send you 8 miles-'' ''Underground with all mean YT kids you gave a 1-video long trial '' ''Your fanbase of 12-year-olds aren't gonna stand up to my crowd '' ''I'm the real Slim Shady, you're as fake as a man can be allowed '' ''I love the way your online friends lie about how it's gonna be okay When your website as been dying since 2016's new year's day '' ''You're always gonna be a disgrace to YouTube Well my music rules the views of this website dudes Ian, I think you should have understood '' ''Stalking shirtless hypocrites is not pretty good '' ''I'm Tupac and Biggie in one, you're under Rappin' For Jesus '' ''Your stupid YouTube personalities can't hurt the celebrities, that's us! '' iDubbbz ''Yes, I know, I'm not as experienced as you when it comes to hip-hop '' ''But if you wanna play black rapper? I guess I could play the cop I'm the most savage man that you're ever gonna know You should quit rapping and be an actor, I bet you would play a good gnome ''(Keemstar show up next to Eminem) ''How do you know who I am? Last time I checked you did not compute Baby Shady is too afraid of meanies online, aren't you? I've got more swag than you when I wear a green suit And bust a move to raps made by cereals better than your attitude This battle can't be won like a game of Black Ops '' ''In fact, this battle's like your 13-year career, TIME TO STOP So you claim to not be a king but a god But a god can't cure cancer, that's why you can't kill the Content Cop '' '''WHO WON?' WHO'S NEXT? 'YOU DECIDE! ' 'EPICEPICEPICEPICITYEPIC RAP RAP RAP BATTLESBATTABATTLES OF HISTOR, HISTOR- ' 'HISTORY! ' WHO WON? Eminem iDubbbz Category:Blog posts